Giygas on Mind
by fodoo
Summary: See what happens when Gigyas knows how to control Ness. Please R&R!
1. Giygas on Mind

(((AN: Hello, this is my first Fan fiction about Earthbound so if you don't like it then tell me how to make it honorable... To make it easy for both the audience and me, I will compose this like a script)))  
  
Ness wakes up at his home to find bloodshed on the bed. His eyes got large as he felt a mighty terror rush though his heart. He looked all over his body to find no cuts but a small scab on his knee. He figured the killer was in the house, so he took his bat and turned on his light. The next thing he saw shocked him frightfully: his bat was covered in blood and a little bit of brain.  
  
NESS: HOLY MOLLY WITH FUZZY PRINKLES!!!!  
  
MOM: What is it hon- HOLY CRAP!!!  
  
NESS: This blood was just here when I woke up... *shivers*  
  
MOM: Now... Uhhh... We should probably get your sister here... she should be awake by now...  
  
Ness and Mom go towards Tracy's Room slowly and open the door. There they find the scaryest thing yet, Tracy dead...  
  
NESS: Oh god... I'm going to throw-up!!!  
  
Mom sees the trail of blood leading from Ness' room which explains the blood on Ness' bed...  
  
NESS: What the heak happened!!! All the clues lead to me... But I didn't do it...  
  
MOM: I know you didn't at least not conscience...  
  
NESS: Oh my... I don't know what to do if I can't control myself... I mean I could do worse: burning the town, killing Paula, or helping Giygas come back...  
  
MOM: Maybe your not possessed maybe someone just borrowed your bat...  
  
NESS: Maybe...  
  
Ness Goes back to sleep after a meal...  
  
[THE NEXT DAY]  
  
Ness wakes up to find a note by his bed...  
  
You can not control yourself and you know it!! Even though you destroyed your "nightmare" you just unlocked an opportunity for me. See as you killed him you were unblocking a weak spot in your brain. I entered your mind before the final prayer. - Giygas  
  
NESS : I can't live like this!!! I don't know what I'll do next.  
  
MOM : Hmm.... The note said you entered your brain before right?  
  
NESS : Yes, but I had the Sound Stone before and after I came back it was destroyed and gone.  
  
Ness packs his things including his bat. He goes on his way to Towson when Apple Kid calls him.  
  
APPLE KID : Hello I just wanted to tell you that Dr. Andronuts made a new devise: a cloning machine!! I don't know if it will be useful or not but I just wanted to tell you.  
  
Ness goes to Pickys house and looks around the floor and finds Buzz-Buzz's body and puts him in his backpack. Then he teleports to Winters...  
  
[Winters]  
  
At Winters Ness goes to Dr. Andronuts lab.  
  
ANDRONUTS : Hello, Ness. You must be here to see Jeff...or maybe Apple Kid...  
  
NESS : I herd you made a cloning machine.  
  
ANDRONUTS : Oh yes, do you have any DNA that you want cloned?  
  
NESS : I have a dead bee...  
  
ANDRONUTS : hmm... I guess you want to see if it actually works.  
  
Dr. Andronuts clones Buzz-Buzz.  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Huh? Ness? Where are we???  
  
NESS : We're in Winters...  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Ah... Did you beat Giygas...  
  
NESS : I thought I did but it turns out he warped to my mind right before his body died away.  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Where is the Sound Stone???  
  
NESS : It was destroyed when I came out of my mind...  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ: Darn! That's the only way to get into your mind.  
  
(((Find out what happens next in CHAPTER 2))) 


	2. Return of the Sound Stone

BUZZ-BUZZ: Darn! That's the only way to get into your mind.  
  
JEFF : What's the only way to get into Ness' mind?  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : The Sound Stone, powered by the eight sancuarys: Giant Step, Lilliput Steps, Milky Well, Rainy Circle, Magnet Hill, Pink Cloud, Lumine Hall, and Fire Spring, can have Ness enter his mind and destroy any evilness...  
  
JEFF : What happened...  
  
NESS : Ugh... I'll show you as soon as we get in some open space.  
  
Ness, Jeff, and Buzz-Buzz all go toward Stone hedge to find an open spot to teleport when Poo appears!  
  
POO : My Master told me to see you again he said you may be in danger...  
  
NESS : Good, I'll show you what happened...  
  
They all teleport to the mess...  
  
JEFF : YUCK!!! Eeewwww, Brains EVERYWERE...  
  
NESS : Look at my bat!!  
  
POO : Oh my goodness!!! I don't believe it! I just- CAN'T!!!  
  
NESS : It was Giygas! He's controlling my mind to do things!!  
  
POO : But he isn't controlling you now... You'd think he would control you all the time...  
  
NESS : He's much too weak. I think he can only control me when I'm sleeping.  
  
JEFF : But it's your courage that can destroy Gigyas... How can we beat him without you??  
  
NESS : He can control me... so it's impossible... the sneaky butt...  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Impossible it is... not. (((AN: Remember when you first met Buzz-Buzz??? Bee I am... not.)))  
  
NESS : How do we do it??  
  
JEFF : Wait!! My dad fixed the time mchine so humans can go in!!  
  
NESS : REALLY!!!  
  
JEFF : Yeah!! But, darn it takes so long you could fall asleep  
  
NESS : Ugh... There goes that plan...  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Wait! I could go in the future and retreive the sound stone for you!!!  
  
Buzz-Buzz leaves...  
  
NESS: Yes... And it would be easy to get the sounds again so-  
  
Ness blacks out...  
  
JEFF : Holy crap wh-wha-what happened  
  
Ness wakes up in almost no time and Poo quickly pin him down...  
  
NESS : Don't worry I was just freaking you all out!!!  
  
POO : Do you expect me to beleve that?? The real Ness wouldn't risk his friendship by making a sick joke!!!  
  
NESS : Wait a minute I didn- shut up- No way am I- He's Giygas- Don't lie to me or my frien- shut up you moth- don't cuss in my house!!!  
  
Poo and Jeff get dizzy at hearing Ness argue with Giygas... Poo shuts Ness' mouth with his hand and Ness hit Poo with his bat. Poo uses Freeze Omega to solify Ness until Buzz-Buzz comes back.  
  
[30 minutes later]  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : I have the stone now just *GASP* What happened??  
  
POO : Ness got out of control so I froze him  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Oh my... I feel the power of Giyga is rising... He may be using Ness' dreams to level up. We need to stop him before Ness has no will at all...  
  
(((Will Ness fall victim to Giygas new ability? Will his friends be able to stop Giygas without Ness?? Find out on the next Chaper of.... Giygas on Mind!!!))) 


	3. Giant Step

BUZZ-BUZZ : We need to stop him before Ness has no will at all...  
  
JEFF : Umm... I think that's giong to be hard without Ness...  
  
POO : We'll have to I mean all he really did that we couldn't was PSI Rockin'  
  
JEFF : Ohh... We could say the same about your Starstorm!!  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Now is not the time to be fighting!!  
  
POO : He's right... We should stick together and defeat this menece  
  
JEFF : Then let us go to Twoson with Palua we should be able to beat Giygas again...  
  
BUZZ-BUZZ : Not to mention get to the eight power points!!  
  
They all walk to Twoson to get to Polistar to see Palua...  
  
PAULA'S DAD : NO!! Not again! I couldn't stand it the first time I thought the adventure was over!!  
  
POO : Both Ness and the world are in grave danger you MUST understand!!  
  
PAULA'S DAD : But... But I don't wan't to go through all that again!!  
  
PAULA : I know it's to see me go, but it's has to be like this!  
  
PALULA'S DAD : Fine... I'll just pray for you before and after breakfast, lunch, dinner, and sleep.  
  
PAULA: Good now wipe your tears don't worry...  
  
Jeff, Paula, Poo, and Buzz-Buzz go to the caves of Giant Step. While in the first chamber, they encounter none other than...  
  
POKEY : Wah ha ha.. ho ha!!! *cough* *cough* ummm... AH HA!!! Thank you for bringing Ness to me!!!  
  
POO : Back off, Pokey!! He's not who you think he is!!!  
  
POKEY : It's Ness who else now to do what I promised!!!  
  
Pokey uses PSI Fire on Ness causeing the ice to melt...  
  
PAULA : NOOO!!!  
  
POKEY : What?? Do you want me to get frost-bite while spanking Ness???  
  
Paula, Poo, and Jeff pin down Ness before the ice completely melts...  
  
NESS(Giygas) : Ohhh... It's my good buddy Pokey too long no see...  
  
POKEY : Huh?? Ness???  
  
GIYGAS : No it's me your good ol' buddy Giygas!!  
  
POKEY : Don't try to pull a fast one on me, Ness!!! You're still gonna get spanked!!  
  
  
  
GIYGAS : WHAT??? Spanked??? HAR HAR HAR HA HO HAR!!!  
  
Pokey spanks Ness so hard that Ness throws up!  
  
NESS : Pokey- What the he- spank me ag- no don't sp-  
  
SPANK!!!  
  
NESS : Wha- Again Agai- Noo-  
  
SPANK!!! SMAAAAAAAASSSSH!!!  
  
NESS : Thanks for that now to tame you!!!  
  
They easily beat Pokey by bashing him until he is tame...  
  
POKEY : I'll be back... like always!!!  
  
When they get to Giant Step they all hear the sound of it... Then they all teleport to Happy Happy...  
  
(((What will happen in Happy Happy??? Will it be normal like they last saw it or will it be crazy and blue again?? Find out in the next Chapter of.... Giygas on Mind!!!))) 


End file.
